Blood, sex and booze
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: "Y, aún sin estar completamente segura, la decisión ya estaba hecha. Ella y Sheldon se adentrarían al mundo del BDSM." ¿Será la decisión correcta? Read and review.
1. Prólogo

La cálida tarde de verano encontró a Amy Farrah Fowler muy pensativa. No era el trabajo lo que la tenía en medio de interrogantes, todo iba viento en popa en ese aspecto. Tampoco era la relación con su madre, que había mejorado considerablemente desde que le comentó acerca de ella y Sheldon viviendo juntos.

Era… Sheldon.

Su Sheldon.

Había algo en su Sheldon que la tenida sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras una taza de té lentamente perdía su calor entre más tiempo ella dedicaba a su subconsciente. Él siempre había gozado del control de su relación, incluso desde que eran solo amigos. Él decidía como se llevarían a cabo las actividades programadas para el día, en cuánto tiempo, en qué lugar. Luego, las ataduras se hicieron más imperiosas con el Acuerdo de Relación. Hoy por hoy, dudaba que dicho acuerdo siguiera vigente, ya que desde que volvieron a estar juntos, su novio no mencionó en algún momento volver a redactar el Acuerdo o añadir más cláusulas que satisfagan las necesidades de Amy.

 _Sus necesidades._

Hace tiempo que lo venía pensando.

La idea había rondado su mente desde que lo tuvo quieto en el sofá, y ella a cargo de la situación con su traje de Star Trek.

¿Que se sentiría, por un momento si quiera, tener el _control_?

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de disipar su mente abarrotada de ideas. "El té ya debe haberse enfriado", pensó. Lo que en un principio era una curiosidad "sana", con el tiempo se volvió un pensamiento recurrente. Y ahora que habían pasado al plano sexual de su relación, la idea era incluso aún más excitante.

Pero, no podía simple y llanamente lanzarse a con todo y esperar que Sheldon no reaccione mal o vuelva a huir asustado. Tuvo que nutrirse en el tema, visitar foros de internet, bibliografía e incluso, ponerse en contacto con personas cuyo oficio era hallar placer en… ¿el sufrimiento ajeno? ¿El dolor? ¿El dolor en pos del placer sexual?

Fue en esas consultas furtivas que encontró una palabra interesante: Consenso.

Todo acto debía ser consensual, un común acuerdo entre ambos, el beneficio debía ser para ambos.

Un acto seguro, garantizando que ninguno de los dos quede lastimado, había límites; ellos los establecerían después, y debía ser sano. Pero ahí venía un problema. El tenía que desearlo, ella debía plasmar en el lo que él deseara. No era una humillación adrede, era un juego. El placer venía por añadidura. Tenerlo a sus pies, apoyado en pies y manos, semidesnudo, expectante, con dos jugosas palabras en la punta de la lengua, atado, acostado, en cuclillas, sometido, sumiso, su esclavo.

Amy pasó saliva nerviosamente. Sabía que este experimento le iba a costar caro. Que había un margen de error terrible. Que algo podía salir mal. Tomó un sorbo del té frío de la taza, y volvió a pensar. Podría conversar con Sheldon al respecto, hacerle entender de ella era leída en el tema, que había parámetros de seguridad inquebrantables, y que aparte de las normas higiénicas y sanitarias que él podría exigir, esto era para los dos. Tal vez despertar un interés científico en él, comprobar hasta que límites podrían llevar su relación y la confianza del uno con el otro.

La neurobióloga asintió decidida.

Y, aún sin estar completamente segura, la decisión ya estaba hecha. Ella y Sheldon se adentrarían al mundo del BDSM.


	2. Capítulo 1

La manera en cómo hacer que Sheldon acceda evadía a Amy cada vez que trataba de hallarla. A veces le parecía tener una vaga idea, plasmada en una selección muy floja de palabras, de cómo llevarle a propuesta a Sheldon; mas uego la descartaba y empezaba nuevamente a pensar.

El miedo de que Sheldon saliera corriendo por la puerta, completamente asustado, aún la angustiaba. No era su intención dañarlo, ni mucho menos traumarlo. Solo deseaba sentirse en control y hacer que ambos experimentaran placer. "Sano y consensuado" se repetía cada hora. Luego de 48 horas después de tomada su decisión, seguía en blanco.

\- " _Es inútil"_ – pensó la neurobióloga.

Eran las 19:00 horas. El cielo en Glendale estaba nublado, y unos nubarrones grises de mala pinta amenazaban con exprimirse en cualquier momento. A estas alturas, y sabiéndose infructuosa en lo que se había propuesto, decidió hacer una llamada. Después de media hora, un hombre finamente vestido, con el cabello rapado a los costados y una barba perfectamente afeitada estaba en el umbral de su puerta. Su mirada penetrante causaba una especie de estupor en Amy, pero debía concentrarse. Andrey venía a hacer su trabajo.

\- Adelante, llegas a tiempo.

\- Siempre es un gusto verte, Amy Farrah Fowler – Andrey besó su mejilla lentamente, dejando que el contacto de sus labios contra la suave piel de la mejilla femenina hicieran que esta se estremezca.

Andrey Ruschel era un compañero de la escuela de Amy. Ambos iban al mismo salón y era uno de los pocos, por no decir el único que hablaba y jugaba con ella. Una vez terminada la etapa escolar, ambos partieron por diferentes rumbos; ella dedicándose a la neurobiología y él… A ser un dominante. Él había dedicado los últimos 27 años a explorar la sexualidad humana, a dominar tanto a mujeres como a hombres, a llevarlos a un sub espacio donde solo reinaba el placer y los llevaba a su límite sensorial. Todo un experto.

Cuando Amy se acercó al local donde el ofrecía sus servicios al público, quedó simplemente anonadado. No era extraño a los logros de su ex compañera de estudios en las ciencias, sabía que la formación que recibió fue sumamente estricta y por sobre todo ausente de referencias al sexo o las relaciones carnales. "La más pura y virginal" era un mote que le sentaba bien. Su apariencia hacia una especie de contraste con el local, ella, toda conservadora sumergida en un universo sexual de dominación y sumisión. El inmediatamente salió a su encuentro, pensando en que ella venía a buscar algún compañero o compañera para una sesión. Cuando ella le relató lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, después de un reencuentro un poco extraño, el se ofreció a asesorarla y despejar sus dudas con respecto al BDSM.

Iba a hacer de ella una ama hecha y derecha.

\- Dime, Amy – dijo Andrey acomodándose en el sillón de Amy - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta noche?

La neurobióloga decidió soltar todo de una tanda.

\- Se lo propondré a Sheldon mañana en la tarde. Hablaré con él y le explicaré que todo esto tendrá parámetros cualitativos y será seguro.

Andrey buscó sus ojos. Sí, aún había desconfianza y miedo.

\- No lograrás mucho si vas con esa mirada de cachorro muerto de miedo. Amy, una dominatrix debe destilar seguridad y fuego en cada mirada. Y no solo eso, también debes prepararte. Tu sumiso deber ver en ti a un pilar, un bastión de seguridad tanto para sus sentimientos como para su cuerpo.

Amy empezó a jugar con un botón en la manga de su blusa. Andrey chasqueó los dedos para llamar su atención.

\- Si no estás segura con lo que quieres, mejor no hagas nada. Podrías lastimarlo, alejarlo de ti. Pero, si deseas continuar con esto, seguirás todas las indicaciones que yo te dé. ¿Entendido?

Amy guardaba silencio, mientras esperaba tímidamente más regaños desde su sitio en el sillón.

\- Amy, mírame a los ojos.

La castaña miró al suelo.

\- Amy. Mírame a los ojos.

La castaña miró esta vez al techo.

\- Bien, aquí no tengo nada que hacer. Con permiso. – Andrey se puso de pie e hizo un ademán de ir hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera! – Amy también se puso en pie, rápida como un felino, y lo miró a los ojos. Esta vez, Andrey encontró algo más que miedo. Volvió al sofá, pero su mirada seguía acechando la de Amy, quien abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Las palabras de Andrey seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza. ¿Quería esto? Sí. ¿Estaba segura? Más que segura. ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su relación con un hombre tan volátil como Sheldon para satisfacer un deseo suyo?

Un fuego dentro de ella despertaba. Empezó a esparcirse, lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos, sus piernas, su pecho, abdomen, sus ojos. Su dominante interior le estaba pidiendo salir. Ella se encargaría de todo.

La respuesta, a su dominante, y a su última pregunta, fue un rotundo sí.

Andrey percibió el permiso concedido y sonrió. La haría no una de las mejores, pero si una buena dominante. Se levantó y se acercó hasta donde su compañera, acariciando una de sus mejillas con la palma de su mano. Amy recibió gustosa aquel gesto de cariño y confianza. El miedo seguía ahí, pero desaparecería lentamente. Trabajaría para asegurarse de eso.

\- Empezaremos con tu físico, ¿sí? Eres muy guapa Amy, tienes todo en el lugar correcto, siéntete orgullosa de tu cuerpo. Solo vamos a descubrir un poco más esas curvas y darle más forma. Irás a un gimnasio, seis días a la semana, máximo tres horas por día; tu entrenador o entrenadora sabrá que hacer. Lo siguiente es tu alimentación, más verde, menos chatarra, menos grasa, menos "take out". Prepara tus comidas, fortalécete con proteínas y bájale a los carbohidratos. Si quieres mayor seguridad, habla con tu nutricionista y que te asigne una dieta. Toma agua, mucha, pero nada de bebidas gaseosas. Necesitas vivir sana, tu cuerpo y tu sistema deben ser saludables; es un beneficio tanto para tu sumiso como para tu salud, además de tu salud mental. ¿Harás eso por mí, mi Amy?

\- Sí, Andrey – Esta vez, fue Amy quien se atrevió a buscar los ojos de Andrey. Estaba asumiendo este reto.

\- Eso es. Te veré pronto, Amy.

Andrey le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del departamento. El instinto natural de Amy le estaba dando todas las alarmas para alejarse de la idea, eso él ya lo sabía. Era el producto de la crianza sobreprotectora y conservadora. Pero Amy ya no tenía 10 años, y mucho menos vivía con su madre. Era una mujer independiente y era libre de hacer lo que le plazca. El sería su guía, pero también debía enseñarle a tener más confianza, a quererse como tal. Sería un largo camino, pero el también asumiría el reto. Amy, por su parte, ya estaba buscando en internet el gimnasio más cercano a su apartamento en Glendale. Quería empezar mañana mismo, quería hacer esto por ella. Penny y Bernadette aún no podían saber de esto, aunque tener su apoyo desde ya sería muy gratificante.

Era hora de hacer las cosas por su cuenta.


End file.
